Dizzy up the girl
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: The captain of the football team falls in love with one of the most unpopular girls, the cheerleaders make her life a living hell. can he change that? And save her from her life.. and herself. KCC RR!
1. introductions and dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I definitely do not own The Goo Goo Dolls, even though I wish I owned John Rzeznik and Kakarot. I am borrowing most of their disc dizzy up the girl (that's where I got the name) ENJOY!

Notes: this is a K/CC romance and if you don't like them please leave. Domo arigitou !!! R/R. Many stereotypes will be enforced and stretched beyond truth. If offense will be taken please dismiss yourself at once.

Ciao

DIZZY UP THE GIRL

There had always been many separate social groups and stereotypes at Tokyo High School. There always had and there always would be, just as it was at any high school. There were the jocks your average group of football players, soccer player, athletic catergories. This group also included the cheerleaders, pep squad, high steppers. Basically the social circle consisted of anything that had to deal with the sports teams or support of the sports teams. This group tended to have confidence, popularity, often looking down and treating their peers unfairly. Although this does not personify some of the group, it did personify most of that social group. They always did well in school, never got suspended, it often seemed unfair to the rest of the school that they were allotted special privileges. But with the popular group, came their parent's money which very often bought the preferential treatment they received.

And of course there were the quiet ones, who were considered losers by the popular group. Although some of them held a standing with the popular group, some were nerds and geeks. The technologically inclined often fell into this group, as well as the Role Players. For the most part they chose to remain silent, wallflowers shall was say, choosing to disappear, hiding from the social ineptitude the popular group claimed they possessed .

You can't forget the gothic students, "freaks" as they were often referred to as. Taunted for wearing all black, metal, spikes, baggy clothing, things not seen as the norm. They listened to music that had angry vocals, heavy guitar riffs, and booming bass and drums. Music that the popular group, would never associate themselves with. They had attitudes that matched their looks, often a hint of anger lingering in their voices. Teachers and faculty considered them "lost souls". Never realizing that the outcome of these teens had been determined by factors throughout their lives. Whether it was a hard childhood upbringing, abuse, or just plain lingering problems that no one cared to look hard enough for. These teens existed. A long time grudge between the social groups, withstanding the years of middle school, stretching into high school.

This was Tokyo High School.

Kakarot Badakku was the most popular guy in the entire school. He held the position of Captain on the Varsity Football Team, he was seen as the pride of the school, the one who kept their team on a winning streak. He had a dark black mass of hair that went every which way, dark eyes that anyone could get lost in, never giving any clue as to the mysteries his mind held. A body that rivaled that of Hercules, perfectly sculpted and proportioned. All the girls loved him, practically drooling when he walked down the hallways. Most of the girls considered him the hottest guy in the school , all the teachers let him off with tests and homework, giving him exception when it came to deadlines.. Everyone loved him, everyone except the "freaks". They saw him as a puppet, just like the rest of them, following conformity, style and everything that everyone felt the need to be. All the cheerleaders wanted him desperately, but he had his eye on someone already, intention fully on getting this girl. That someone was out of reach, was forbidden territory to his social circle, she saw him as an enemy, leaving his chances slim, or so everyone thought. His one major flaw was his love for this girl, he saw her as perfect, possessing a beauty that none of the other girls had, a mystery about her that drew him in more. He wanted to know her, to have her; he wanted her to want him back. In all his glory, she was his only goal.

Chichi Vegeta Horushi was considered to be a freak, never given more than a second glance. She chose to remain silent much of the time, only speaking in class when she was spoken to, only giving responses of the utmost intelligence. Underneath her silence sat at temper that had become known through the school, although she was quiet, she was dangerous; a force to be reckoned with. Her raven black hair was always tame and neat, falling pin straight over her shoulders and down her back. Her dark chocolate eyes bordered on black, holding all the emotion in the world, secret from everyone. All the cheerleaders gave her hell, taking great enjoyment in teasing her, never relenting to give her a break from their verbal assaults. The football players had grown fond of harassing her, they had all tried to get her in bed at least once all had failed miserably, her temper had become infamous her freshman year. After a senior Varsity player attempted to grope her she had turned around, punching him square in the jaw, she brought him down in one hit, but had continued to pound on him until she broke his nose and his cheek bone. Despite all the drama only two of the Varity players hadn't tried to get the raven haired beauty to bed. One of those two Varsity players was her brother, the other had been Kakarot. Maybe he still held an innocence, or maybe he had decided that being raised with morals and treating a woman respectfully, was still the way to go.

Chichi had had a very rough childhood, barely ever discussing it with anyone. The only person who knew her inside and out was her brother, the one person who had cared for her all along. Chichi never really cared for any of the guys in her school, except for one, but she knew it was impossible goal, that it would always be a goal just outside her reach. To her he was only a dream. It was possible to imagine but that's all she thought she could do, that nothing would ever come of her inner most desires and hopes.

To Kakarot she seemed only a dream, she was something that he couldn't have, something that he wanted so bad it hurt him. She was a glorious dream at that, something that kept him going, often the only reason he found himself getting up for school.  
He knew his friends would mock him if he were to date her, somehow that prospect didn't phase him in the least. The only thing he wanted was to see her happy... to see the other girls and guys leave her alone, to not treat her so badly, but that also was close to impossible. No correction, the only thing he wanted was… to see her happy….. with him.

There were very few times during the year that these social groups came into contact with each other outside of the walls of the school. When the ones who felt something for someone in the other group could see that person, hold them all they wanted and no one would be able to say anything. It would be blamed on alcohol-induced delusions and soon forgotten by everyone. Many fights would start, many hearts would be broken, many rumors would be started, and many alliances shattered. The parties.


	2. Dizzy

A/N: Its Feb 2007… I posted this story goddess knows how long ago. My writing has changed and improved drastically. So I figured it would be appropriate to update/revise all of my stories, while I have free time. As well as work on my new ones. Honestly don't know how many people still read DBZ. But if you read then please review. Otherwise I'm considering taking this story down. Arigatou.

Ciao

Dizzy up the Girl 

Chap I: Dizzy

The first party of her sophomore year was approaching quickly, although she had no intentions of attending. Everything was going well so far this year, she had settled in after transferring from the rival high school in the middle of the second semester. She had been deathly angry at the news of transferring, being uprooted from her routine, was not her idea of a change for the better. She quickly adjusted to the idea deciding that a new start was just the thing she needed. Chichi and her brother had previously attended the private school across town, but that had changed. Tokyo High had received their second best Varsity Football player Vegeta, his transfer was a Kami-send to the school. His sister Chichi came along with the package, she never fit in with the popular kids at the other school, but at least they had respected her, her image was not one that was easily forgotten by anyone who met her. Chichi was always quiet until it came to her fighting class and when she was with her brother. Being around him allowed her to open up, let her personality shine through so to speak.

"Hey bitch!" A few of the girls from the cheerleading team ran up to Chichi, the captain Narissa slammed her palm into Chichi's back sending her skidding down the hallway into Vegeta. His sister landed in a pile at his feet, he looked down at her, offering her a friendly hand up, allowing her back onto her feet. _'Why can't she just leave me alone, nothing is ever simple here, what the hell.'_

"You OK Chi?" He turned around to looked at Narissa and her little crew. "Narissa stop fucking with my sister, you stupid cunt!"

He hugged Chichi, pulling away, making sure she was steady on her feet again. He gently placed his hand on her back, guiding her down the hallway toward her next class. As they made their way around the corner, he looked to his sister, a rare softness written on his face.

"Listen Chi if you have problems with them tell me or tell Kakarot and he'll tell me. I want to be able to look after you. If you don't tell me then I don't know, and I can't kick anyone's ass." He wiped a stray tear from her face. "No crying now." He hugged his sister to his chest one more time, patting her back gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bye Vegi-kun, meet me after class, please. I don't feel like sitting alone in lunch again."

Chichi turned her back to her brother, walking into her fighting class she dropped her binders and purse down on the bench, letting gravity pull them down. All the guys from the team entered the room, staying at the other side of the gym, congregating in their small group together. She sat on the bench in her mini skirt and black tank top, she had a black sweatshirt to match it but it was tied around her waist, her hands fiddling with the sleeves, tugging on the thick fabric slightly.

" Hey baby, wanna come to my place tonight? I'll show you what a real man is."

Chichi just ignored the comments thrown her way, looked across the room. The captain of the football team catching her gaze momentarily, she blinked a few times before quickly averting her eyes to the glossy floor beneath her feet. She could have sworn that he was staring at her……almost as if he was checking her out, no she was just imagining things again, letting her head run away with her logic. _'I'm so stupid, so childish.'_

Kakarot looked over at her again _' Damn she is gorgeous. Vegeta's one lucky guy, he gets to share a home with her, let alone memories.'_ He couldn't take his eyes off her, he found himself addicted to her. Her ebony hair flowed over her shoulders, her skirt showed off her curvy legs and thighs, the pale skin creamy and perfect, looking blissfully smooth to the touch. But what caught his attention was the tight black tank top that was low cut showing off more than enough cleavage, hugging her bust and well toned stomach. Her clothing showed her off beautifully, but still kept her tastefully modest _'Perfect'_. Kakarot managed to shake himself from his reverie just as Vegeta entered the large gymnasium. Vegeta made a beeline straight over to his sister, crouching in front of her.

"Chichi go get changed for class if any of the girls pull any shit... this is fighting class punch her in the face." She grinned from ear to ear, grabbing her backpack before running to the locker room to change into something more suitable.

Chichi walked back out of the locker room to stand with her brother and his group of football goons, _'Hmm that word is much more suitable for the whole lot of em'_ . Meanwhile the coach was pairing people up for the sparring matches. She was wearing blue weighted pants and the matching blue one strap shirt, both hanging off her form perfectly, allowing her movements to be free flowing. Mr.Yashu had begun calling out the pairs now. "Kakarot and Chichi." Both of their eyes lit up, they both approached the center of the gym, they bowed to each other. Both of the teens assumed their fighting stances in the middle of the gym. "GO!" They both lurched forward at each other throwing a barrage of punches and kicks. After a few minutes of intense fighting Kakarot flew toward the floor, hitting the floor face down. He went to get up, finding that Chichi had placed her foot on the small of his back; she brought her knee down to his back keeping him pinned before straddling him. She quickly flipped him over, pinning his arms above his head, immediately question why she had chosen that course of action when she had already had him pinned.. Their eyes locked together for a few moments, neither putting any power into the previous match they had been fighting. Both sat in silence staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The count of ten ended and neither moved.

'_Oh My GOD! Oh My GOD! Chichi moved, awkward, come on. MOVE!'_

Chichi shook herself out of her momentary daze, quickly pushing herself to her feet, still standing over him, she offered a petite slender a hand to assist in helping Kakarot up from his spot on the floor. He took her hand, easily pulling himself to his feet; he stood dead in front of her. One of his hands rising slightly toward her face. She hadn't even noticed the slight trickle of blood dripping slowly from the corner of her mouth until he reached out and wiped it off "Looks like I got a hit in on you." He smirked down at her, showing her the trace of blood on his thumb. She smirked back at him, looking over the visible bruises she had left on his flesh.

"Yea looks like I got a few on you too." They both turned their backs to each other, heading to the locker rooms to get changed back into their school clothing while another pair began their sparring session.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by so quickly, everyone more concerned with the party tonight than anything else. As soon as the bell rung at 2pm, the doors to the school were thrown open as everyone rushed to get home.

Chichi couldn't believe it; despite all her protests her brother had managed to convince her to attend the party tonight. Promises of fun, freedom, lingered in her head, her brother had agreed that he would keep an eye on her all night. She wasn't all that big of a party person, but now she was actually looking forward to it.

'_Hell maybe I'll have fun tonight.'  
_  
Chichi bounced down the staircase that night, precisely on time, and all set for the party.

"Hey Daddy! Hey Vegi ready to go?" she looked like an angel... in black. She had her hair down with two small strands on the side of her face curled into mini pipe curls, she was wearing the same black skirt from before but her top had changed from the one she was wearing earlier. She had changed into a low cut three quarter length shirt, it was black as midnight, hugging her slim form like the rest of her wardrobe did. It had small blue monkeys lining the sleeved and one above her right breast, with it she was wearing 6 inch high heels boots, three buckles ending just below her knee. They caused her stand much taller than her normal petite stance, adding more curves to her already beautiful figure, causing her posture to be more proper in order to keep her balance. The proper posture caused her look even more glamorous than previously.

"Come on!" She took her brother's arm, as he escorted her out of the front door of the house before hopping into her car, putting her seat belt on immediately. She was actually giggling. Vegeta smiled she was smiling for once, she wasn't happy a good percent of the time due to everything that she had gone through in the past, but for once she was happy, she was really smiling, giggling like a school girl. _'I wish she was always this happy, this is how she should be.'_

"Hold on Vegi I'm going to get us there in like record time." She shifted the car into reverse, stepped on the gas, and quickly shifted into drive, the car screeching out of the driveway. She got more confident once they got on the main road; she slowed down slightly, caution setting in. Five minutes later the car came to an abrupt stop in from of the large mansion like house where the party was being held, she finally realized she still had no clue as to who was hosting the party. Shrugging it off, Chichi climbed out of the sleek car, walking around it carefully. She stopped to inspect it; yes this was her pride and joy, her baby. It had been her 14th birthday present from her father, she loved it with every ounce of her being, her black porche boxter 2000 model. It was the only thing that people bothered to compliment her on, with the exception of her unique fighting skills.

Chichi gently licked her finger and rubbed a tiny spot of dirt of the perfect paint job, her father had initially bought it for himself, but after watching his daughter's obsession with the car, he decided to give it to her for her birthday, along with getting her license. "All better." She stood back up, turning around to head into the house. Momentary shock took hold as she realized Kakarot had been standing over her looking at her car. His proximity had had their hips fairly close together to the point where they were almost touching. "Uh... hey ... I-I like your car." She pouted slightly that hadn't been the compliment that she had been hoping to hear from the older guy. "Oh and your outfit's awesome too, it looks great on you." She smiled sweetly up at him, a genuine smile. "Thanks Kakarot but to you tell you the truth these shoes kill me." They both laughed, staring at each other in silence for a moment, the silence was broken when they heard Vegeta and Narissa swearing vehemently at each other. "LISTEN BITCH! LEAVE MY SISTER THE FUCK ALONE!" Vegeta stopped when he heard a light yet polite cough from behind him, realizing that his sisters hand was now on his shoulder.

"Narissa cut the shit leave Vegi alone. And do me a favor and leave me alone I could kick your ass but I haven't. I've been pretty nice up until now. But my patience is beginning to wear thin." Narissa slowly took a few steps toward Chichi, a venomous look in her eyes. Narissa was now just making Kakarot feel awkward. The next thing he new he had his arm placed around Chichi's slender waist protectively

"Narissa she kicked my ass in fighting class with no problem, she could snap your neck." Narissa gave Kakarot a hurt puppy look, her hand raising to place itself on his sculpted chest.

" Oh. I though you loved me...Baby you know I care about you." He growled lightly in his throat, his irritation becoming evident as he smacked her hand away from him.

"Get the hell out of here." Narissa threw her hair over her shoulder, hmphing slightly before storming off in a hissy fit. Chichi caught herself as she felt a warm blush spreading across her cheeks, looking down at the arm that was around her, only served to intensify her blush.

"I'll leave you and Vegi-kun to talk, I'm going to go inside to find Bulma." She pulled her body away from him, making her break for it and heading toward the stairs that lead into the house. Her heart was pounding in her chest, in an attempt to calm herself she took a deep breath. _'Why does he make me so nervous?'_

As she reached the top of the stairs, she reached her hand out grasping the doorknob, slowly turning the doorknob to the house, she could already hear the loud music, yet she could already hear Bulma's big mouth above all the other noise. Chichi opened the door, suddenly feeling as if everything stopped in that moment, that everyone turned to face her. As she entered she heard numerous catcalls and whistles from the boys of the football team. Chichi just shook her head in disgust, heading over to the blue haired loud mouth that was her best friend and companion. "YO CHI!!!"

She waved back at Bulma as she approached. She reached her and leaned in giving the other girl a tight hug. "Someone dented my car at school today, tell you I'm rippin pissed." Bulma laughed lightly and smiled at her. "Haha that sucks, but hey don't worry I almost totaled my car." They both giggled, continuing their conversation, until Mike sauntered over to them

"Hey baby you look even better than you did in school today, I'm telling you I'll show you what you want tonight." Chichi turned around, her makeup was all-dark. She had black eyeliner on with black eye shadow that had a slight sparkle to it she also had on a dark silver almost black lipstick on that also had sparkles in it. "Mike sorry I already know what I want but it isn't you, but thanks for the compliment. Oh and maybe you'll get a piece of me…. someday." She winked at him seductively as he smacked her ass, his attention quickly diverted as he headed back over to the rest of the team. "What a jerk." 

The door slammed open and Kakarot and Vegeta came in laughing hysterically.

"Truth or Dare NOW!!" everyone gathered in the middle of the room including the cheerleaders. "I'll start!" Vegeta shouted.

Everyone grabbed a bottle of beer before sitting back down in the circle. Kakarot sat down directly across from Chichi in the extra large circle; he just kept looking up at her watching her friend cheer her on while she slammed down shot after shot of Jagermeister. She had managed 5 shots and two 40oz bottles of Smirnoff Ice. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he wasn't sure if it was just her beauty, or if the alcohol was causing him to be more distracted by her.

_You're cynical and beautiful  
you always make a scene  
You're monochrome delirious  
you're nothing that you seem_

Chichi had gone from the quiet little fighter she always was, to a drunk loud girl who demanded the attention of her peers, and for the first time, she was getting that attention. Kakarot could only smirk for some reason; he liked her when she chose to come out of her shell. It appealed to him, her personality outshining most of the people there; in his opinion. Her thin shirt was low enough that if someone were to tug on it, there was no guarantee that the fabric would not indeed tear. She smiled over at him, motioning with her fingers beckoning him to come to her, the smirk on her face lit by the dim lights of the den made her seem like a angel of darkness. Kakarot smiled at the cheesy thoughts running through his head

'_She's an angel of darkness sent here to steal my heart.'_ But she couldn't do that for she already had the first day he had seen her. He damn well knew it himself.

The game of Truth or Dare had been going on around them for some time now. His attention was solely on her, and it had been since she had arrived. He never noticed the happenings going on around him, or the sheer luck that neither of them had been picked yet. He felt the alcohol taking hold of his body, not fully, just enough to hinder his inhibitions.

_I'm drowning in your vanity  
Your laugh is a disease  
you're dirty and you're sweet_  
_You know you're everything I need_

"OK Kakarot Truth or Dare?" Vegeta finally decided to ask him after 20 minutes. Everyone was not intoxicated in some form, Vegeta made his move. "Dare." Kakarot smiled, sipping from the vodka bottle in his hand again. "I dare you to get in the middle of the circle with my sister and make out with her in front of everyone." Chichi smiled slyly at Kakarot then at Vegeta. "Oh Vegi-kun is that the best you could come up with?" She giggled, standing woozily from her seat on the floor, she made her way to the center of the circle meeting Kakarot there.

_Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are   
Whatever ever you want_

The boys cheered Kakarot on, shouting idea's and orders at him. All going unheard in his head. All the girls except for Narissa cheered Chichi on, including the girls that normally gave her trouble, tonight was a drama free night for most.

"I gave up all my dreams when my mother remarried some jackass... I never got what I want... Maybe I will get something I want...You." She circled him looking him up and down, Chichi looked like a cat about to pounce on her prey. She felt the alcohol-induced warmth pooling in her stomach, grow to something else, something foreign and much stronger.  
_  
_  
_I want to kick at the machine  
that made you piss away your dreams  
And tear at your defenses  
Till there's nothing left but me_

Kakarot grabbed her by her wrist in an abrupt motion, pulling her petite body against him, just as it had been earlier that day. He kissed her full on the lips, urgency evident in the kiss, his lips pressing to hers in an almost bruising desperation. Chichi just responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue roamed over her bottom lip giving her a hint, she parted her lips allowing him to slip his tongue in, tasting more of her than he ever thought possible. His hand went straight to her ass letting her wrap her legs around his waist. His hands supporting her weight, held by his body, his hands ensuring that no one saw what was beneath her skirt. Chichi's hands entwined within his thick hair pulling him into the kiss and holding his lips to hers.

_You're angry when your beautiful  
Your love is such a tease  
I'm drowning in your dizzy noise  
I wanna feel you scream_

Kakarot bit down on her tongue lightly telling her to take it easy, the warning causing her, the strokes of her tongue became softer and more gentle. His arms wrapped all the way around her waist playing with the hem of her skirt. They pulled away for a breath of much needed air, Chichi brought her face back down to his, nipping at his bottom lip, passion now coursing through her entire body.

_  
Everything you are  
Falls from the sky like a star  
Everything you are  
Whatever ever you want_

Chichi let one leg down off of his waist at a time, making sure to catch her balance before letting go of him all together. He managed to whisper something to her before she went to sit back down, his quite, husky voice playing over in her head.

"After the game meet me in the back room." Chichi nodded her head in compliance moving to sit back down where she had previously been seated, her lips bruised from the urgency of the kiss. She took another shot from Bulma and gulped it down, knowing the feelings within her were not going to dissipate anytime soon.


	3. Slide

A/N: Finished editing another chapter. Woot. 2 chapters for Spend a little time have been edited and 3 chapters for this have been edited in the past 24 hours. I'll keep up with the revising. And should be working on updates by Friday. R/R!

Dizzy up the Girl 

Chap II: Slide

The party was just beginning to die down, Chichi's hair was messed up, no longer the perfect tresses they had been in the start of the night, her hair now tied back in a ponytail by an elastic. She was just starting to feel the alcohol-induced stupor wearing off. She entered the partially lit back room where Kakarot was supposed to meet her. Her mind wandering to the earth-shattering kiss they had shared earlier that night. 

"Hey." Chichi turned to look at the sober football player, his lean form standing from the pool table he had been sitting on. "Konnichwa Kakarot."  
He took another step toward her. "Nice job you did tonight on the floor." She smiled at him and adjusted her shirt, which was now feeling way too tight to be wearing.

"You too, your a good kisser you know that right?" All he could do was laugh quietly, blushing slightly, the dim lighting of the room hiding both of their prominent flushing features.

"I was wondering what you're doing this weekend after the football game?" Chichi looked away from the tall dark form standing directly in front of her, immediately finding herself interested with the floor. "Nothing probably."

_Could you whisper in my ear  
the things you want to feel  
I'll give you anything  
to feel it comin'_

Kakarot was relieved to hear her response, but didn't rejoice, he wasn't fully in the clear quite yet.

"Do you want to come over? I'm having the team sleep over and all and your brother will be there so maybe you would want to come?" She smiled, wringing her delicate hands around each other, trying to subdue the butterflies in her stomach.

"Sure as long as Vegi-kun is ok with it." His hand went up to her face, gently touching her cheek for a brief moment. "I already asked him." He whispered into her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips, leaving her completely breathless. For a single moment her hand rested on his chest, she pulled away quickly before turning to leave. "Ill see you in school."

_Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults_

Chichi ran all the way to her car to meet up with her brother, stumbling slightly on the way there, finding that she was indeed still drunk. She hopped into the passenger side of the car, knowing she was not going to be able to drive, not for the life of her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, a smile slowly creeping onto her face, a pink blush painting her complexion. _'He kissed me' _She had to admit she barely had any recollection of what had transpired earlier at the party, just a general idea. The only memories fresh in her head were the ones of her and Kakarot's utopian moments together. She pulled the elastic out of her hair letting it fall to cover her rosy cheeks. She smiled over at Vegeta before he cautiously pulled out of the driveway and headed back onto the main road.

"So Chi-chan are you going to stay over Kakarot's with me and the guys?" She just knodded her head; a very simple response. Vegeta fell silent as he concentrated on getting home in one piece, although he had no where near as much to drink as his sister had, he had alcohol in his system none the less. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again "I was wondering if you could bring your loud mouthed bitch of a friend, the one with the blue hair." She smiled at her older brother, a smirk now dominating her features, so her brother had a crush did he? "Sure I'll bring her just for you."

_  
I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
so why don't you slide_

The black car pulled into their mothers driveway, coming to a halt before Vegeta placed the car into Park. "Back to the hell whole." Chichi stepped out of the car, shutting the door quietly behind her. All she could do was hope that her stepfather wasn't home. She hated Yashumi more than anything else in the world; the only person she could ever really fear was him. Narissa had been one she had grown to hate as well; they started out as childhood friends, the friendship faded out as they grew older, no particular reason ever made know. Narissa used to spend a large amount of time at that house during their childhood; she had hated Yashumi as well. She knew he was a monster; she had been one of the few people to ever see what had put Chichi through.

_Yea we're gonna let it slide_

Chichi looked back at her brother, giving him a grim smile, a darkness clouding over her previously cheery eyes. Growing up she had always been told 'home is where the heart is'. That was the last thing she felt about this house, it was anything but home. Once her parents divorced, her world had crumbled. When her mother started dating Yashumi, he had moved in soon after, shattering what remnants of her world that remained. Now she honestly believed that she would rather die, rather be anywhere but this house. He had forced her into submission, creating an unimaginable fear within the girl. Holding an unhealthy infatuation with her that had started not long after he had moved in, not long after that, the abuse begun. She turned the doorknob slowly; the door creaked open slightly, she peered inside, into a dimly lit living room. The lighting throwing off her sight, she hadn't sensed the presence in the room when she entered.

"Well look who's home if it ain't the dirty little slut and the bastard. Where the hell have you been bitch?" Chichi lowered her eyes her eyes to the floor just wanting to avoid any confrontation, slipping one hand behind her back she reached for Vegeta's hand, her body beginning to quiver in fear, desperately hoping to find some sanctuary within her brother. "We were with some friends." Yashumi stood from the armchair approaching her with an intoxicated saunter, he grabbed her upper arm pulling forcefully, yanking her away from Vegeta, and out of her comfort zone. He walked around her sniffing her slightly, his hand grazed over her stomach traveling up her side, causing her to flinch.

"You smell like cologne, you were with another guy. Your mother thinks your so innocent you little slut, but believe me I know what you are." His grip on her arm tightened, pressing into her delicate flesh. She could already feel the bruise that would soon form there. Her brother grabbed her, pulling her out of Yashumi's grip, wrapping his arms around her body; he could sense her fear, her body shaking against his as her nerves got the better of her.

"We were with my friends from the football team, of course she'll smell like cologne, my friends do hug her you know, unlike you they aren't dirty assholes, get the fuck over it and if you ask me your the bastard." Vegeta ran his fingers through his sister's silky black hair, allowing it to cover her face, hiding the terror in her eyes. "Just leave her the hell alone."

_Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you_

Vegeta guided Chichi toward the stairs, leading her upstairs into her room, his arms still tight around her trembling form. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he looked over his shoulder, glancing down in the direction of his stepfather. "Get your change of clothes your staying in my room with me tonight. I'm not leaving you alone." She steadied herself on her feet, making her way over to her drawers, tears stinging her eyes. Chichi grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, quickly shutting the drawer. She walked briskly over to her brother making sure Yashumi hadn't made his way upstairs yet, she leaned into his chest allowing a few tears to fall. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back gently, glancing out into the hallway. He escorted her across the hall, into his room; she sat down on his bed, her eyes still transfixed on the floor. He sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "Get changed I'll be right back I want to check on mom."

_Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't change  
I'll live around it_

Vegeta left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He paced down the dark hallway to his mothers room, stopping at the door before knocking. He felt a tightness in his stomach rise at the silence he was presented with.

Chichi climbed out of her skintight shirt, letting the skirt fall from around her waist, sitting back down on the bed she unbuckled her boots and stepped out of them. She pulled the sweatpants over her hips, before pulling the tee shirt over her head, situating herself comfortably within the soft material. She tied her messy hair back with the elastic on her wrist. Chichi picked up her shirt from the bed, hugging it, she could still smell the aroma of Kakarot's cologne that had lingered due to their close contact. She looked in the mirror, pulling her sleeve up to her shoulder, inspected the quickly forming bruise Yashumi had left on her.

"What am I? I can't possibly just exist for him to use me! I'm not here to be his punching bag. This isn't how I want my life." She lowered her sleeve, sighing in frustration. Her thoughts abruptly interrupted by her brother's scream.

_I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Vegeta stared at his mothers broken, beaten body lying on the bed, a sheet partially covering her form. A dark purplish blue bruise had developed under her left eye, most of her cheek swollen. Chichi scampered out of the bedroom, running down the hall and into her mother's bedroom, her breath caught in her throat in fear. "MOMMY!" She lunged toward the bed, her hands skimming her mothers face, her other hand moving to check for her mothers pulse. Her pulse was indeed there, not the strongest it had ever been though, she was just unconscious despite the fears of her children. Chichi squeezed her eyes shut in anger, her blood boiling within her veins, hearing a distinctive snicker from the doorway.  
_  
I'll do anything you ever  
dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall_

Chichi quickly stood from her mothers side, turning quickly to look straight at her step father "She wouldn't listen to me, what can I say. At least she learns faster than you do." Her top lip quivered baring her teeth in rage, like a dog before tearing into an intruder. "Your a bastard Yashumi." Blonde slowly crept it's way from the roots black mane to the tips consuming the midnight hue. The turquoise swirled dangerously within the depths of her eyes, until there was only a slight trace of black fringing on the edges and in the middle of her irises. Yashumi took a tentative step away from her, catching his footing behind himself on the carpet.

"What the hell??" 

Chichi could only chuckle deep in her throat, a dark malevolent sound that didn't match the girls normally soft dark looks.

"You didn't know I'm a Saiyajin? Mother is too but she refuses to show it, she didn't want to scare you. You poor ignorant bastard." She took a few undaunted steps toward his tall slim figure. Yashumi took a few more steps back, this time nearly tripping over his feet, dread filling his entire being. "What? Feeling a sudden need to run from me? Afraid?" She cocked her head to the side like a curious child, a cheeky smirk playing on her darkened face, venom dripping from her words. She raised a hand motioning him forward with her finger. "Come here, I won't kill you ...yet... I want to have fun beating the shit out of you before I kill you. You indignant mongrel." Chichi lunged at him needing only a few quick steps to reach him, her fist reeling back, her energy pulsing into the attack. Knocking him dead in the face, he hadn't had a chance to register what was happening, her punch causing him to stumble back further as she cornered him against the closed bathroom door. She threw a weak Ki blast at him knocking him through the thin plywood of the bathroom door, before she darkness consumed her, the world around her blanking out as she watched the floor rapidly approaching her face.

Chichi's eyes fluttered open, observing the intensity of the white ceiling over her, noticing the tiny flowers that delicately decorate the otherwise plain walls.

"Where am I?" She attempted to sit up, finding herself being pushed back down toward the bed by a large warm hand. The hand left her shoulder and traveled down her arm to grasp her hand.

"Your in the hospital, Vegeta called me, he said you had an emotional breakdown, the doctors are also taking care of your mother." She blinked the confusion from her mind, turning to see the kind handsome face that belonged to the soothing voice echoing in her head. Kakarot's free hand moved to brush her dark bangs out of her face, and away from her eyes. Touching her, daintily, as if handling a porcelain doll that he feared would shatter beneath his touch.

_May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
What you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away_

Chichi glanced over at the beeping monitor by the side of her bed, finding the noise to be an annoyance. Her eyes followed the IV line from the machine to junction her arm, growling slightly at the idea that a needle had been used to insert the IV.

"The doctors said you had an irregular heartbeat and a extremely high fever, they thought it might have been dehydration, from drinking this evening. I also heard mention of the EMT's sputtering something about that when they got to your house your hair was blonde and you were seizing, but that it changed on the way to the hospital." She turned her head to the side averting her eyes from his, as well as hiding her slight blush.

"It's nothing really irregular, I'm a Saiyajin. Well despite a few minor health problems, that's all normal." She shrugged lightly, lolling her head to the side. Kakarot's eyes widened at her statement, a large smile now gracing his face in excitement. "Me too!!" 

Chichi glanced up at him from her spot on the pillow, smiling slightly at his response "The fever, well I usually end up with a low grade fever when I'm angry, and my heartbeat was probably normal they just don't know about my background or my history. When they found me I was probably still Super Saiyajin and my anger fits probably hit me once I went unconscious. Like I said nothing abnormal for me." He smiled at her, his hand squeezing hers a little tighter than before "Well I'm glad you're OK. Vegeta went to check on your mom and get something to eat."

_I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide_

The door opened, the doctor walked in with a chart gripped in his hand, shutting the door behind him, he looked up at her.

"Hello Miss Chichi, I see your finally awake." Chichi grinned at Kakarot, laughing lightly.

"No really I never would have guessed that I was awake! Would you Kakarot?" The doctor cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention.

"Well I'm doctor smith, I'm slightly concerned with your vitals. You had a low grade fever, as well as an irregular heartbeat, we would like to run some tests to determine the cause." Chichi almost bolted up from her spot on the bed in pure panic, she found herself being pushed back down against the bed, a firm hand resting on her stomach.

"She doesn't need the tests. She is a Saiyajin it's all normal for both her and me, she is not sick. Hell don't you think putting her through these tests would cause more stress on her anyway?" Chichi had stopped hyperventilating, being soothed by Kakarot's thumb stroking her skin through the sheets.

"No tests, NO needles." Although her breathing had calmed, there was still a sense of panic in her voice. The doctor shook his head, if her species was indeed different, that changed his diagnosis, but didn't change anything else. The doctor looked back up again. "Young man can you please leave us momentarily?" Chichi grasped at Kakarot's hand, not wanting him to leave her side, even if for a short time.

"No you can speak to me with him in the room. He is a friend of mine as well as my brothers, honestly I'm just more comfortable with him here with me." The doctor nodded a solemn look crossing his face, his eyes meeting with hers for a moment, an apprehensive silence filling the room.

"Alright, Miss we would like to do a rape kit and ask you some questions."


	4. Broadway is Dark Tonight

A/N: This chapter kind of explains the whole "past" thing for Chichi. Revised another one woooooo. I'm getting there. Bear with me, I'll have all the chapters revised and posted soon. R/R

Ciao

Dizzy up the Girl 

Chap IV: Broadway is Dark Tonight

Chichi's top lip quivered, squeezing her eyes shut, in a desperate attempt to block the world out. She hadn't quite expected they would ask her about that, by all right's they shouldn't have even known. Now all she could do was pray this was a dream, immediately kicking herself for asking Kakarot to stay with her. There were things about her she just didn't want him to know, let alone anyone else.

"R-rape kit...?" The doctor nodded his head solemnly, his eyes locked on her now trembling form.

" Your brother told us what has been going on at home, we want to do tests to confirm this, and you need to tell us yourself what has been happening." A stray tear slipped down her face, a wet path left behind. Her whole body continued to tremble; anxiety overcoming her entire body, her tiny hands clung to the crisp white sheets covering. Her breath caught in her throat, coming out in short gasps as she fought back the onslaught of tears threatening what little stability she was able to maintain.  
_  
Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old mans bar  
Waiting for his turn to die_

Chichi's knuckles drained of color, her grip tightening further on the sheets, her entire body numb. She felt Kakarot's had cover her own, squeezing it slightly in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'll be right here with you. I promise" His free hand reached up, running through her long and slightly tangled hair.

"Actually sir we need to be alone with her. By protocol, you cannot be in the room." The doctor stood before them his hands still tightly gripping the clipboard, as he watched the frail girl before him fall apart.

Chichi's head shook back and forth vigorously, her hair swaying into her face, partially covering the panic stricken look. She took a deep breath attempting to compose herself if even only for a moment.

"No, I want him with me... I need him with me." She gulped. "Besides there is no need to do the rape kit…. It has been several weeks since the last incident, there isn't anything you will be able to find." Kakarot cringed slightly, anger jolting through his body. He ran his hand up her arm soothing her fear, grabbing her shoulder and squeezing before slowly sliding his hand back down into hers.

"I'm not going to leave her. You hear that Chichi I won't leave you alone I promise." All she could do was stare straight ahead at the blank wall before her, whimpering quietly. Another voice filled the now awkwardly silent room.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is she crying?" Vegeta stormed into the bleach white room, standing next to the bed, he pushed his sisters hair away from her face. Realization hit him, knowing exactly what had set her off, he didn't even wait for the response.

"Chichi, you need to let them run the tests, we can have him arrested. Get him out of our lives." He caught a glimpse of the pain lingering within the recesses of her dark eyes. Her body beginning to tremble harder than it was before.

"No he hasn't touched me in weeks, there is nothing, please just make them leave me alone. I want this to go away, I want to go to Dad's house, Vegi-chan please." Her voice quaked, as tears quickly made their way down her porcelain skin. Vegeta sighed, he couldn't subject her to this if it was going to hurt her this badly. He hadn't thought about her reaction before he had spoken with the doctor about the constant abuse that had been occurring.

"Yashumi is in the intensive care unit, Chi-chan you damaged him pretty good." Vegeta continued running his fingers through her hair, attempting to soothe his younger sister. He glanced back to the doctor.

"Just forget about it, you heard her, leave her alone. I don't want to put her through this much stress." An evident glint of anger danced within his eyes. He had gotten her into this; he had hurt her like this. Kami, that was the last thing he wanted to do, she was the last person he ever wanted to see in pain. He had opened his mouth in hopes that someone would be able to protect her better than he had.

_The cowboy kills the rockstar  
And Friday nights gone to far  
The dim light hides the years  
on all the faded girls_

Vegeta sat on the bed, scooting closer to his shaking sister, he pulled her into a hug, his hand rubbing her back. He could feel her calming under his touch; he continued to hold her against him until her body relaxed. Pulling away from her, he touched her cheek gently.

"Chichi it's ok. I'm sorry." She nodded, a blank look written on her face, her eyes now devoid of emotion.

Kakarot stood from his spot next to the bed, moving toward Vegeta, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let her get some sleep, I'll stay with her and keep her company. You can go see your mother. I know you're concerned about her too." Vegeta looked down at the glossy floor, sighing, he looked up at Kakarot, a pitiful half smile on his face.

"Thanks man. Just watch over her for me." Vegeta turned, leaving the room, his footsteps retreating down the long corridor of the sterile building. The doctor glanced over Kakarot cautiously, not really trusting to leave his patient alone quite yet. Deciding that setting her off again would be a much worse consequence than just leaving her with her little boyfriend. Kakarot watched as the doctor left the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned his attention to the petite female that was now curled up under the covers, breathing unevenly. He stood momentarily, making his way to the wall, flipping the lights off. Swiftly returning to his chair, he eyes scanning over her body.

_Forgotten but not gone  
You drink it off your mind  
You talk about the world  
Like it's some place that you've been  
_  
Chichi pushed herself up slightly, supporting herself against the pillow, she moved to rest herself on her side so she was facing Kakarot. Her tear stained face still marred with remnants of fear and shock.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, her eyes never making contact with his, just focusing on the wall beyond his head.

He lifted his eyes to hers, his hand reaching out to rest on the guardrail of the modern hospital bed. "What happened to you? Somehow I feel like I was just intruding on something. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He sighed deeply, moving his chair closer to the bed, praying that his close contact didn't cause her to be uneasy.

"My life was perfect, until I was 7, my parent's got divorced. Even then things weren't all too horrible. Mom met someone, I was happy for her, she needed to be happy. Not long after she met him, Mom let Yashumi move in with us. Things were fine, a little weird, a little awkward, but still fine none the less. I started to notice him acting weird toward me as I got older. By the time I was 9 things had crumbled to pieces. He was beating Mom, and he was beating Vegeta and me. I was able to deal with that. Just before my tenth birthday, I woke up with him in my room, I didn't understand why, but…. He raped me that night……" She stopped for a moment, swallowing the knot in her throat that threatened to cease her ability to speak. Taking a deep breath she began again.

"It became a regular thing, sometimes it was only once a week, and sometimes it was every night. He eventually stopped paying attention to Vegeta and turned it all on me, just doing as he pleased with me. Just as before it got worse as I got older. Mom never did anything about it, I don't think she believed me when I told her, she knew he was a bastard, just I don't think she wanted to know how bad he was. The past year, I've learned how to fend him off, how to be invisible. Most of the time it works. I hate it, he makes me want to die. I don't get it. How can someone be so cruel?" She lowered her head, the tears now flowing freely from her dark brown eyes. Something within her broke, sobs began to shake her body as she just let go.

Chichi felt Kakarot grab her hand, holding in firmly in his own. For the first time in her life, she had told the entire thing, words she always felt forbidden to speak. It was just a pain that held her captive. She had never needed to tell Vegeta, he had known, he heard it and saw it all. He hadn't been able to protect her, she knew there was nothing he could do. Whenever he did, it only ended up getting her hurt more. Chichi felt liberated, free, the pain unlocking from deep within her soul. She attempted to calm herself but the now hiccupping sobs refused to subside.

"Kami, Chichi, I-I don't know what to say. But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to help. But if you want… I'm here for you now." Kakarot's voice remained quiet, a deep sorrow haunting his voice. He pushed down the rage that had been boiling in his body, he wanted to go upstairs to the ICU and kill the bastard now. But he didn't want to leave her side. Chichi looked up at him, her free hand wiping the tears away from her eyes, a half smile gracing her face. Her breathing slowly returning to normal, his presence alone providing her with some comfort.

"Kakarot, Please hold me tonight." He stood from the chair beside her bed; she inched over making room for him. He sat on the bed, inching himself down, he laid on his side facing her. Chichi scooted down underneath the sheets, pulling them from around her, she covered him slightly. She leaned closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. He slipped his thick arms around her delicate frame, securing her against his body. Her delicate hand found its way to his chest, resting close to her face, just beneath his collarbone. Kakarot kissed her forehead lightly, his arms tightening just a little more around her.

"I hope this helps. Get some sleep I think you need it. I promise I'll be right here."

_You see you'd love to run home  
but you know you ain't got one  
And you're livin in a world  
That you're best forgotten around here_

It had been about two hours since the doctor had left the room, giving the two teenagers some time alone. He felt slightly uneasy, leaving her with him like that, but he had realized there was no way to pry that boy away from her. He removed Chichi's chart from the wall beside her door. He slowly opened the door, a small amount of light from the hallway spilling onto the floor of the room; he remained silent, looking over the teenagers. The previously hysterical girl, had the boy in the bed with her, the two of them cuddled into the twin sized bed. Her tear stained face held a small smile of contentment in her sleep, this was the first smile he had seen on her face since she had been admitted. Kakarot's hand was inside her Johnny coat, resting on the small of her back holding her to him. She shifted her weight slightly in her sleep, her body never moving from its position against him.

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sitting  
In the old mans bar   
waiting for his turn to die_

The doctor grimaced slightly "He shouldn't be with her, she's so emotionally unstable right now." He leaned on the doorway, jotting a quick note down on her chart about counseling. A guttural growl brought him out of his thought process. He turned to find himself face to face with Vegeta, the young man glaring at the doctor standing in the doorway. "They are a couple, she is happy with him. Fuck he's probably the best thing for her. If a Saiyajin feels this connection with another, it's not just an emotion, it's the beginning of a strong bond, and love is not a common emotion in Saiyajins. Maybe he'll be the solution to all her problems."

_You choke down all your anger  
Forget your only son  
You pray to statues when you're sober up for fun  
Your anger don't impress me  
The world slapped in your face  
It always rains like hell on the losers day parade_

The doctor took a deep breath, forcing his heart to calm down from its erratic pace. He adjusted the glasses on his face, pushing them further up on his nose, his gray hair a mess.

"I didn't know you were here." He attempted to walk past Vegeta, wanting to escape the odd situation, finding himself stopped by a hand solidly placed on his chest.

"Do me a favor and leave them be. A warning to the wise, split them up, and she will probably be one unhappy camper, and personally I wouldn't want to be the sorry fool who has to deal with her in the midst of one of her temper fits." The doctor pushed past Vegeta, taking off down the hallway to complete his rounds for the night… well early morning.

Vegeta sighed, taking in the sight of his delicate sister wrapped in his best friends arms smiling contently, seeing her happy was all he needed. Vegeta turned to leave, a quiet whispering from the room grabbing his attention.

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you ain't got one  
Cause you're livin in a world that you're  
Best forgotten_

"Kakarot?" Chichi kept her eyes closed, her head still resting on his chest, reveling in the feeling of his heartbeat against her body.

"Yes, Chi-chan?" Kakarot opened his eyes slightly, attempting to look at her in the dark room.

" Thank you for spending the night with me, I don't know if I've said this before but..." There was a pregnant pause between the two.

" I like you alot. I just wanted you to know that." She closed her eyes tightly; expecting him to reject her like every other guy had done to her. But the rejection never came.

_And you're thinkin of a joke  
And nobody's gonna listen  
To the one small point  
I know they been missin round here_

"No you haven't said that before, but I feel the same way about you." He leaned down taking her mouth with his. She ran her tongue gently over his lips, urging him to allow his mouth to her; he opened his mouth allowing the angel in his arms access to him. Her tongue gently roamed over every inch of his mouth battling with his tongue learning it's every detail. Chichi slowly pulled away with a smile on her face, the smile and blush hidden by the lack of light in the room.

"Kakarot, for some reason I trust you, please don't hurt me." She dragged her hand down his muscular chest, running her fingers over his stomach lightly.

"I'll try my best not to, and if I do it may kill me." He gave her a half smile, his eyes slowly beginning to adjust to the dark room, lit only by what little light shone in from the street outside, and the barely visible light of the quickly approaching sunrise.

_Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
see the young me sittin  
In the old mans bar  
waiting for his turn to die  
_  
Chichi buried her face in his chest, his body heat keeping her warm. " Thank you." She closed her eyes, a sense of peace passing over her. She finally sensed her brother's silent presence in doorway, but chose not to acknowledge him. "I think Vegeta will be happy to know I'm in safe arms." He hugged her tighter, stroking her hair softly, before kissing the top of her head.

"If Mike from the team bothers you again tell me. One thing is in school we can't be this close everyone will kill me."

She swallowed the lump in her throat remembering her what all her friends had warned her, 'Stay away from him he's a no good stuck up football player.' She had ignored their warning knowing it wasn't true in the least. "My friends would kill me too, so we'll see each other when no one is around." She slipped her hand just inside his shirt running her hand over his well-muscled stomach, her fingers trailing lightly. A fluttering feeling arising in his stomach, his muscles tensed underneath the feeling of her fingers on his skin.

_You see you'd love to run home  
But you know you aint got one  
Cause you're living in a world  
That you're best forgotten  
And if you're thinkin of a joke  
Do you think they'll listen  
To the one small point  
I know they been missin round here_

Chichi giggled at him, "Are you ticklish?" He smiled at her and shook his head yes lightly. She ran her hand up his bare side sending chills up his sides, finding contentment in the quiet gasp that she received. "You're a sweetheart." She closed her eyes, laying her head back down on his shoulder, allowing her face to be buried in the crook of his neck.

" Goodnight...Kiobito." She started to doze off, her eyes once again feeling heavy with the temptation of sleep.

"You too MY Chibi Kiobito." She smiled; letting sleep close around her already frayed edges. Vegeta smiled at his sister's actions happy to see her content with someone who would and could finally protect her from her worst enemy...Herself.  
_  
Broadway is dark tonight  
A little bit weaker than you used to be  
Broadway is dark tonight  
See the young man sittin  
In the old man's bar  
Waiting for his turn to die..._


	5. January Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I never have and I never will. I do own Narissa, Mikey, Yashumi and Akiko, there will also be other characters who will appear in my fics that belong to me or my friends. I Also own the "saiyago", I made up the language and vocabulary, don't steal it, I will notice. I will have more of it in my stories.

A/N: I'm working on the revisions for this story as well as my other stories. You may notice that the chapter plots do not necessarily line up with the songs in meaning… oh well. Read and Review.

Ciao

Chi

Saiyago:

Acumalatanta- Do not worry

Ya minaho- I know

Lein malanta Saiyago?- You speak saiyajin?

Ya Nemot minahe-I never knew

Yana-yes

Nem-No

Dizzy up the Girl

V: January Friend

Chichi's eyes fluttered open, blinking the remainders of sleep from her mind, she looked next to her to find the spot Kakarot had previously occupied; vacant. She scanned the room, her eyes locking on Vegeta; he had someone pinned to the wall in front of him, his body blocking the person from her view.

"YOU ARE A SICK FUCK GET THE HELL OUTTA MY SIGHT!" Vegeta released the mans throat, the familiar form dropping harshly to the smooth tile, Vegeta pulled his foot back, swinging forward full force he kicked the person in the side, Chichi catching a glimpse of her well beaten step father, bloodied and bruised from the previous night. Vegeta kicked him again before grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him out of the room, slamming the heavy door, the force reverberating into the now silent room.

"It's ok Chichi go back to sleep." He approached the bed, sitting in the chair beside her, he sighed deeply, running his hands through his thick mane of hair.

"Everything's all right now, once mom is better we are going to go stay with dad...all of us including mom. I promise you'll be fine." His eyes possessed a flame of anger burning deep within him, his internal rage never bubbling to the surface. Chichi reached her hand toward him, resting it upon his cheek, her fingers gently stroking the soft flesh beneath her fingertips.

"I'm glad we're all better off there. Even if we're not really a family anymore."A single tear escaped her eye, pain laced into her now soft voice. Her eyes drifted through the room, avoiding the gaze of her brother.

_Reach  
For higher ground  
About the way you look  
The way you scream out loud_

Chichi's lips parted gently, silence filling the room momentarily as she pushed her anger back to the recesses of her mind.

"Where's Kakarot?" Her voice was sullen, soft, barely reaching Vegeta's ears before dissipating into nothingness. "He should be back his parents tried to get him to go home and he went spastic, the hospital staff had to restrain him. It was quite comical, wish you had seen it." Vegeta grinned at the thought of Kakarot cussing at his parents and the staff as well. Chichi pulled the sheets up around her shoulders, resting her head back against the pillow, thoughts of last night vividly playing in her mind. She and Kakarot were now officially an "item", despite the fact that no one would know, she wasn't quite sure if that bothered her or not. A smile dawned on her face at the thought of them having a secret relationship, an affair of sorts, it seemed so romantic… so risqué.

The door creaked open slowly, Kakarot peeking his head into the room he caught sight of his girlfriend.

"Babe?" Chichi's head lolled to the side, her eyes locking on his, her already present smile widening at the sight of him. Happiness played on her face, a hint of seduction dancing within her eyes. He could feel her eyes enticing him, beckoning him into her little world, where she was all he needed, the only thing he longed to touch and taste. He slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind him; he saluted Vegeta playfully, approaching the other side of the hospital bed. Kakarot leaned over the plastic railing, kissing her full on the lips, his hands cupping her face tenderly.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, something came up." He sat pushed the railing down, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand quickly finding Chichi's.

_Mine  
Just like the last time  
It's all the same to me  
She said  
_  
"We're probably leaving tomorrow, they want to discharge Chichi tonight. But they want to keep mom one more night for observation, they'll probably keep Chi tonight too though. When we leave here though we need to stop at Mom's house quickly to grab everything we'll need, like our clothes." Chichi's arm reached around Kakarot, wrapping around his waist, her hand resting on his hip. "Can Ka-chan come stay with us the first night? Just for one night? Please?" Vegeta nodded his head, not finding himself able to deny his sister. A satisfied grin formed on her face, knowing that she had the ability to manipulate her brother. Vegeta stood from his spot beside her bed, heading towards the door; he glanced back at his sister.

"Get a little bit of sleep tomorrow's going to be a long day" Vegeta left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Chichi pulled Kakarot further onto the bed, her arms wrapping around his waist, her head rested comfortably against his chest. She tucked her legs up, curling up alongside him, reveling in the warmth of his broad chest. "I never want to loose you." He stroked her face gently sighing, his fingertips grazing the silky skin of her cheeks. "Me either It's mid afternoon and I'm sure you're bored out of your mind. You want to go for a walk in the private garden?" He nodded his head, letting her hop off of the bed first, landing lightly on her feet."I need the fresh air." She darted playfully toward the door, a skip in her step. She completely ignored the obvious fact that the only thing covering her was a paper thin johnny coat, tied behind her neck, the open back exposing her bare flesh and panties.

Kakarot stood from his spot on the bed, approaching her petite form, before opening the door and allowing her to exit ahead of him. She pranced down the hallway energetically; walking backwards she stumbled over her feet momentarily. Attracting the attention of the nurses and doctors, earning concerned and indifferent looks, she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Come on Ka-chan your slow today. Can't keep up with me?" Kakarot jogged a few steps catching up with her immediately; he grabbed her by the waist tossing her over his shoulder, walking down the corridor toward the elevator. Arriving on the first floor, he carried her toward the entrance to the outdoor courtyard.

He placed her down on the ground, allowing her to gain her balance, taking her hand in his he walked ahead of her looking around the already familiar place.

"Follow me I came down here this morning after my parents left and checked it out, I found an area I think you'll like." Kakarot took her hand and guided her through the stone paved haven full of flowers, walkways and benches. He led her around a corner, hedges creating a wall, dividing off a small area from the main courtyard. Chichi's lips parted, trying to form words to thank him.  
_  
Let's pretend  
My january friend  
I'm wanting you again  
I wanna touch you  
Every single heart that beats pretend  
_  
There was a medium sized man made pond in the middle, the edge of the pond lined with stones, separating the path from the water. A short wooden bridge reached from one end of the pond to the other, sitting only a few feet above semi-clear water. Chichi turned to him, she smiled before throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, her lips lingering against his flesh for a moment. She ran into the secluded area standing by the side of the pond and carefully stepped onto the small footbridge, making her way to the middle. Chichi lowered herself to the ground, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge of the bridge, the water just below her delicate feet.

"It's so beautiful." She swung her legs back and forth letting her toes skim the surface of the water sending ripples to the outer edges of the pond. The cool water sent chills from her bare feet all the way up her body. Her eyes traveled along to water to Kakarot, moving up his body, finally locking on his eyes. He made his way along the edge of the water, stepping onto the bridge he approached her, sitting down beside her. He grabbed her waist pulling her body toward him; she maneuvered herself to straddle his waist, one leg on either side of him. Her feet rested on the wood behind him, her toes curling at their close contact.

_My january friend  
I'm wantin you again  
I wanna touch you  
Every single heart that beats  
_  
Their eyes locked and they leaned closer both yearning to touch the other, to feel their flesh beneath their own. Kakarot wanted her badly, her scent alone drove him to the edge, her taste brought his desire to a whole different level. His only fear was pushing her past her limits, beyond her comfort, into the pain and fear Vegeta had told him she had encountered. He took her lips with his own, one hand caressing her hair, while the other pressed her tightly against his body. His tongue ran over her top lip then her bottom before she opened her mouth, allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue roamed over the inside of her mouth exploring every inch learning every little detail until he got to her tongue. Their tongues fought against each other, their bodies writhing against each other, both clinging to the other in lustful desperation.

Chichi had one arm wrapped around his neck, her other roaming underneath his shirt touching his taut flesh, her fingers grazing his muscles. Her hand moved from his chest, roaming lower, and her fingers falling upon a furry extremity wrapped around his waist. She felt it unwind from around him, wrapping around her wrist firmly, he pulled away from the kiss, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"Yes, my tail? Where's yours my Saiyajin doll?" Chichi's eyes widened at his words, shock overtaking her features.

"Vegeta told me, nothing to worry about."

_Cry  
Don't cry out loud  
You've gotta bear your cross  
But never dream too loud_

She smiled, her features softening at his words, it wasn't fear of him knowing that had shocked her, just she hadn't expected him to know her heritage.

"Both me and Vegi-kun keep them well hidden. You know as well as I do, they are a weak spot." Kakarot leaned in, his breath playing on her lips, she darted forward, her lips pressed firmly against his once again. Her tail silently slipped out of the johnny coat, entwining around his, the tip of their tails were at the bases of others. His tail stroked the base of hers going from tip to base making her breath catch in her throat, she moaned into the kiss allowing herself lean into it more, nipping at his bottom lip. The edge of his tail slipped away from her tail, making it's way into the johnny coat, his tail traced along the edge of her panties before slipping into them. Kakarot's empty hand found its way to her tail, massaging the tip gently while his tail stroked her womanhood playing with her most intimate parts. Chichi moaned into the kiss, her body arching against his, her hands grasping at his back.  
Chichi once again pulled her mouth away from his, licking her lips, her eyes closed tightly. "Kakarot..." His touch, his kisses were maddening, the teasing was enough to drive her insane.

A loud clapping could be heard from behind them, from the entrance to the secluded area.

"Good one Kakarot. You've gotten into her pants and you're not even dating...What a slut." Narissa approached the pond, Mikey following her as a dog follows their owner. Narissa's tight Abercrombie shirt clung to her small chest, the tight jeans accenting her curvy hips.

"Kakarot you fuck! I told you I wanted her! You can have any girl you want but I wanted her." Mikey took a few steps forward, his movement stopped by Narissa's hand firmly placed on his shoulder.  
_  
And you're tied  
Teid to the next time  
You realize  
Your crimes_

"Mikey's right though Kakarot you can get any girl you want. I don't see why you would want her." Narissa's tone dripped with sarcasm and envy.

Kakarot pushed himself from the edge of the bridge, using his arms to turn his body toward their company. Chichi moved to stand from his lap, only to be stopped by Kakarot's tail pinning her body against his, her flushed face resting against his shoulder.

"We came to check on Chichi, we stopped at her dad's house and he said he hadn't talked to her since the party. He also said that Vegeta had called to tell him you were hurt, your father thought it would be nice if we stopped by to see you. The nurses told us where to find you."

Chichi growled deep in her throat, the fur on her tail ruffling up, the last thing she needed was stress. She picked her head up from his shoulder, levitating her body up off his lap. She landed firmly on the ground in front of Narissa, she allowed herself to gain her balance, her footing slightly unstable.

"Ok bitch listen, I've had my eyes on him since my brother dragged me to the first Kami damned football practice and just because I have him now doesn't mean anything beside you're jealous." Narissa took a step forward, her hands clenched at her sides, her slightly taller stature casting a shadow over the petite girl.

_Let's pretend  
My january friend  
I'm wantin you again  
I wanna touch you  
Every single heart that beats pretend  
My January friend  
I'm wantin you again  
I wanna touch you  
Every single heart that beats_

Chichi moved to take another step forward, wanting to challenge the girl she had once been able to call a friend. As her foot hit the ground for the second time, her body gave way, falling forward she braced her body against the impact, her hands meeting the stone path. "DAMN SEDATIVES!" She powered up, enabling her to levitate her body off the ground allowing her to 'stand' a few inches above the other female.

"What the?? How can you do that?" Narissa backed up, shock written on her features. Chichi chuckled deep in her throat, amusement playing in her chocolate eyes. "You didn't know? I'm a Saiyajin." 

She let her power reserve slip further, a purple tinted aura now emitting from her body, her eyes flickering turquoise even if only for a second, it had been noticed.

"It's a funny thing how you get scared of something you don't understand, but you knew about this as well as I did, remember mom explained my heritage to us in the third grade why I had a tail, you were there. Have you really forgotten?" Chichi glanced over her shoulder Kakarot, a small smile gracing her full lips.

"Come here Ka-chan, Acumalatanta."  
_  
Time stood still  
Monday morning yeah...  
Showed me what I had to see  
It's not the way I thought it should be  
Oh yeah_

Kakarot smirked at her, he walked from the bridge, making his way to Chichi. Standing in front of her he extended his arms to her.

" Ya minaho. Lein malanta Saiyago? Ya nemot minahe."  
Chichi powered down allowing her body to fall forward into his awaiting arms, her eyes locked on his, nodding a silent thank you.

"I can't support myself; guess I shouldn't have stayed in the bed this long today. We should probably get back inside before Vegi-kun starts to worry and comes to look for us."

Kakarot reached around, lifting her legs, he held her bridal style, her arms wrapping around his neck for support."If you two won't start any drama, you can come back in with us to her room." Mikey and Narissa nodded their heads in agreement, choosing to follow Kakarot as he walked back through the garden toward the doors leading back into the hospital. They made their way down the bright white hallway. Upon exiting the elevator a hand firmly grasped Kakarot's upper arm, cutting off his circulation.

"Where the fuck did you two go? And what the hell happened to her?"  
_  
You're my january friend_  
_You're my january friend  
You're my january friend  
And every heart that beats pretend_

Kakarot swallowed hard."I brought her out to the garden, guess the sedatives haven't completely left her body, she kinda collapsed, so I'm carrying her. Chill." Vegeta sighed and reached out, taking his sister in his arms, resting his cheek against her forehead. Kakarot took a step back, his eyes darkening, questions live on the tip of his tongue, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Listen I was concerned, the staff didn't know where she was, I came to find you because Yashumi isn't in his room, the staff doesn't know where he is either. I don't want him anywhere near her." Vegeta growled through his teeth, anger evident on his face and in his eyes.

"But someone told them Narissa we were downstairs, if the staff didn't know, who the fuck did?" Kakarot's lips parted, finding himself at a loss for words, a solution to the dilemma eluding his mind.

_My january friend  
You're my january friend  
You're my january friend  
And every heart that beats..._

Tonight's pretend...


End file.
